


Balance(working title)

by DamionThorn13



Category: My Hero Acedemia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heroes to Villains, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shigaraki - Freeform, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undecided Relationship(s), Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionThorn13/pseuds/DamionThorn13
Summary: 10 years, it's been 10 years since quirks were wiped from the human race.No one knew why, but the one thing everyone had heard, was that one kid, one green haired child of 4 caused all of this.That was until that a green-haired boy of 14 or 15 walk-up, though the chaos, the carnage, and devastation that had been wrought over the last decade. This child is nothing but a fine pressed suit and a Cheshire grin, walks up to the once towering symbol of Hope. "My name is Izuku Mydoria, and I hear you’ve been looking for me"
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1-A & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Inko & Todoroki Rei, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Yamada Jiro/Yamada Saburo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 229





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let me know what you think

Before quirks, there was some semblance of balance, some form or stability and fairness. There was still hate and discrimination, but it was less then it was in the past. Everyone lived in some form of peace and understanding.

  
But all that changed with the first Quirked child.

Now humanity had another ‘species’, another ‘race’ to hate, to fear. These emotions caused wars, death, segregation, and hatred for each other. But as the years went by, quirks slowly became the new norm, and those without a quirk, or some inherent ability, were now the creeps, the lower class, the handicapped. The Useless. The Quirkless. These became fewer and fewer, but there were several with each generation. All of whom were hated, bullied, and picked on, not just by their peers, but also by the older generation, due to the society that was now all but based on quirks. If you didn’t have a quirk, what good were you.  
Izuku Mydoria was one such person. Born to parents with ‘weak’ quriks, he was labeled as Quirkless after his 4th birthday, after all the kids his age manifested their abilities. This label, might as well have been a death sentence. His father left him and his mother and the bullying began.  
After months of torment, being called useless, worthless, quirkless, from all the other kids, with the adults not seeing how the others treat him, or they did, and did nothing.

  
It was after one of these days, that little, ‘quirkless’ Izuku realized the one real truth of humanity, No one is born equal.

  
‘But what if everyone was equal’ Izuku thought, as he wiped blood from his face for the umpteenth time. ‘What if I can make them equal?’

  
What no one knew, not even his mother, was that Izuku wasn’t quirkless, but had the most versatile quirks in existence, and it was all in his mind. A quirk that allowed him to control the world around him like a mouse to a computer, allowing him to change things as he wished, that includes people. He kept it hidden, afraid to use it and scare or hurt other people, especially his <strike>friend</strike> <strike>Kac Kats</strike> Bakugo.

‘But hey, turnabout is fair game, BakuBitch,’ thought the 4 year old child, because along with his ability, he was able to understand, things far faster than kids his age, or even teenagers. Though it did take some time, he was able to figure out a way to make everyone equal, to make everything fair. ‘All I need to do is remove ‘Quirks’.  



	2. Chapter 1: Glory to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan
> 
> A Time Skip
> 
> A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Time Skip

After months of training and work, Izuku’s plan was set up and would take place on new years, as the Ball drops. ‘Time to ring in the New Age’ Izuku thought as he closed up his creation.

“We are T minus 20 seconds from a new year of peace,” the newscaster says as the crowd behind her cheer and yap. Izuku, sitting with his mom, smiles as he watches his baby creep closer and closer to the trigger, knowing he will be the only one unaffected as he is the one who created it.

“Lets count in the new year, a new year of safety, of peace, of equality” the announcer continues as she and the crowd behind her start counting down from 10.

“3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW –“ She couldn’t finish as a shock wave came from the ball as it reached the trigger fixed on the roof of the building. The shock wave spread out from the ball throughout the crowd gathered around, then further, through Mustafa, bouncing of the satellite towers, shooting up to the satellites, so that the wave bounces back to earth, and shooting back in forth until it reached a certain green-haired child, connecting Izuku to the satellites. Knowing he had seconds, he used his quirk to open up the folder labeled ‘Humanity,’ to the file labeled ‘Quirks.’ Letting out a small Cheshire grin, ‘Every fairy tale needs a good old fashion Villain’ the boy thinks as he sends the file to the recycle bin. The result was instantaneous, quirks that were going off, suddenly stopped, mutation quirks that were shown on the TV, started to revert back to normal, or more human, like a family of invisible people became visible, a child, who appeared the same age as Izuku, had a bird’s head that reverted back to a human boy’s face with shaggy black hair.

There was shocked silence for a few minutes as people slowly realized what had happened, and a few more for it to sink in that it wasn’t a nightmare, that this was real, their quirks, that things that made them so special, that made them so important, were gone.

When the truth had finally sunk in, their human instincts took over, meaning causing pure, unrestrained, unbridled Chaos. Looting, fights, stampedes as people try to get home, get food, supplies, anything if one thought the world was coming to an end.

Inko had gone to her room to call her friends to check on them, leaving Izuku on the couch by himself. So she didn’t see the manic smile her 5-year-old son had, nor the manic chuckling he had muffled by a pillow. ‘How you little ants run around when you lose your precious quirks’ the boy thought as he watched the chaos he had caused, ‘Even the Buddha runs out of patience, Kaccan’  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------TEN YEARS LATER ------------------------------------------------------

10 years, it's been 10 years since quirks were wiped from the human race. Before, there were heroes, villains, using quirks everywhere, but after a New Year’s Ball exploded, sending out a wave of energy, all quirks stopped working, Emitter, Mutation, anything, and just like that, the Entire world was sent into a collective panic, riots, looting, random murders, crime ran rampant. Chaos ruled. The heroes, the ones that kept their heads, tried to keep order, tried to bring a sense of order, but those that didn't die in the chaos, split off and made their own factions, their own groups/gangs. No one knows what had happened, no one knew how or why. But the one thing everyone had heard, was that one kid, one green-haired child of 5 caused all of this.

10 years since kids were born with quirks, not for a lack of trying.

10 years later, and the world has a somewhat stabled, heroes, villains, vigilantes. These names meant nothing. Gangs ruled unchecked, fighting among each other, joining up in fragile alliances that are soon broken. The only safe, 'Lawful' spot left in All Japan, was UA, the storied 'Birthplace of Heroes.' This is where the last remaining ‘heroes’ are, ones like Erasure head, Nezu, Present Mike, All Might, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementos, and the few kids that wished to help if they can, including one hot-headed spiky-haired blond.

It was here, that a green-haired boy of 14 or 15 walk-ups, though the chaos, the carnage, and devastation that had been wrought over the last decade. This child is nothing than a finely pressed deep green suit and a Cheshire grin, walks up to the once towering symbol of Hope. "My name is Izuku Mydoria, and I hear you’ve been looking for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide what to have Izuku think when he watched the chaos he caused, either that Buddah quote or 'Allways worry about the quiet ones'


	3. UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what happened to UA during the 10 years, just a rough description, more will be revield as we go on.
> 
> as well as the meeting of old friends.

Shota Aizawa has spent his adult life during 2 things, being a hero, and teaching. He had a loving husband and a problem child of an adopted kid. In what universe did this make him ready for the shit storm that happens during his first New Year’s with him and Hizashi. There they were, sitting on the couch, counting down the ball for the New Year, Hizashi’s voice slowly getting louder and louder. But just as he was ringing in the New Year, using his quirk, it shut off before Shota could use his. One second, Hizashi is blowing out the windows, the next, it comes out as a croaking yell of a normal person. The three look at each other, Shota tries using his quirk, but if Hizashi’s stunned face is any indication, as well as the lack of hair flying up, his quirk is gone too.

Turning back to the monitor, they watch as mutation quirks, emitter quirks or any and all quirks suddenly or slowly stop. Those that had mutation quirks revert to something human, emitter quirk stopped going off, while others, perhaps transform quirks, appeared to strain themselves to activate quirks that were no longer there.

After a stunned silence, the gathering of hundreds if not thousands of people erupted into chaos. People attacking each other, breaking into shops and stores, or just running over each other while escaping the panic or just in panic. Heroes on the scene tried to contain the mass confusion that was until the ‘heroes,’ the protectors, found their great quirks, the things that made them special didn’t work. Some of them continued to try to contain the panic, but most, more than Shota found inexcusable, added to the chaos, striking at colleagues and civilians alike in their confusion.

The pair grabbed Hitoshi and packing bags of supplies and treasures from the house before heading to the most secure place they can think of, UA High. On the way, they saw more signs of panic brought on by the loss of quirks, looting, assault, mugging, basically chaos, with not enough police and real heroes to even contain it.

When the family arrives at UA, they send Shinso to the Dorms, as they charge into their boss’s office, since it’s only Nezu’s quirk that allows him to speak and be something close to a human. What they found was a bear/rat in a suit and tie squeaking and running around the office, chewing on everything, with a few of their coworkers trying to catch him. After several minutes, they were able to do just that, and lock him in a cage, Power Loader built.

After that Shota became the unspoken leader. The staff, that now consisted of Power Loader, Midnight, a now human Cementoss, Hound Dog, 13, Ectoplasm, Hizashi, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Lunch Rush, and Vlad. Students and their families had been starting to storm into the UA grounds, and the staff had been trying to find room for them all, in the dorms, in the gyms, the mock cities.   
  
This is how the now ex heroes spent the next 10 years, trying to save people, bring them to UA and recruit other heroes that didn’t already turn villain, or start their own gangs. The kids they rescued, the taught like they usually did, as well as trained those that chose to carry on the fight.

They did all this while collecting information on what had happened, what had caused this? The one thing that they heard most is that the chaos, the loss of quirks, was all caused by one child, one boy named Mydoria. The only thing they could find was a birth record and a quirk registry that labeled him as ‘Quirkless.’ This tied in with an account from one Katski Bakugo, lead to more questions than answers. Bakugo having told the adults the ‘Deku,’ as he used to call him, was nothing but a stupid nerd that always fallowed him and getting in his way. That there was no way that that quirkless nobody, that useless, weak, pebble could have done something like this. But the rumor continued, and there were no leads on the boy known as Izuku Mydoria, until a child, no older than Shoto’s usual students, walked right up to what remained of the front gates, and introduced himself.

Izuku smiled as heroes, he had worshiped as a hopeless child, came rushing out. ‘Seems to make up for their lost quirks they took up actual weapons,’ The boy thinks as he notices that the adults and some students approach him wielding anything between knives to swords to a few guns, all wearing some form of body armor.   
  
With a chuckle, Izuku put his hands up, in surrender, allowing the hero formally known as Midnight to put cuffs on him, ‘quirk suppressant cuffs are still cuffs, I guess’ he chuckles softly as he is lead into the building, the other heroes and students keeping eyes and weapons on him all the way to the 1A Homeroom. As there were no more quirks, there was no more need to use the smaller classroom meant for the Heroics department, so Aizawa had it turned into something like an interrogation room The tables and chairs had been moved in place of a metal table, bolted down and two chairs, one bolted down that faced what would have been the whiteboard that was now a one way mirror into 1B classroom, now the observation room.

After searching him, and only finding a few throwing knives, daggers, some sort of liquid, and a note book and pen, Midnight straps Izuku to the metal table in the room and a few others chain him to the chair before they leave, locking the door, leaving the kid by himself, humming a little tune.

On the other side of the screen, a tired-looking hobo stood drinking his 10th coffee of the day and it was barely past noon, watching the problem that just walked up and sat down in his lap. After a few minutes of standing there, trying to decide how to approach this, the door to the room banged open, causing the tired man to sigh, “What is it, Bakugo?” he asked without even turning around because he knew that only the explosive teen would barge into a room.

“**WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?**” the ash-blond demanded, wearing an apocalyptic raider outfit, with spiked gloves and boots. Unnoticed by either of them, the green-haired teen heard the yelling through the walls, ‘same old Pomeranian’ he thinks as he smiles a bit more.

“It’s none of your concern,” Shota says as he tries to move past the kid, who continues to yell.  
  
“IM THE ONE THAT KNOWS THAT FUCKER THE BEST, HELL, IM THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS THAT USELESS NERD!” The blond yells, not knowing or caring that his voice is carrying through to the next room, making said nerd laugh.

“Awww, send the angry dandelion in, Erasure head,” Izuku calls from his seat, smiling at the mirror. But it’s not the same smile Katski remembers, this one is more feral, more hunger, there was none of the shine, none of the joy he remembered there. All the blond saw when he looked upon the boy that used to call him friend, the boy he bullied and picked on for being quirkless, all Katski saw was a snake, one that will lash out at the slightest provocation. What Katski felt, as he and Aizawa enter the room, when he looked upon Izuku’s face, was the same things he’s come to realize for the past 9 to 10 years, as guilt and remorse, as he stood next to Aizawa who took his seat across from the boy responsible for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how a specific Hero, Villain, civilian did during the 10 years, ask and I will give a part of a chapter to them


	4. Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko is such a soft boi, he deserves his own chapter, as well as his friends

<strike>Tomur</strike> ‘Tenko, my name is Tenko Shimura, grandson to a great hero. I’m not what that man tried to make me be.’ Tenko thought for the umpteenth time since he was brought to UA by Korugiri and a handful of heroes. Looking back at the events leading up to this point, where Tenko was very confused. After having accidentally killed his family due to his destructive quirk, he was found and ‘raised’ by a homicidal, power-crazed immortal. After a few years with that man, who insisted on Tenko calling him ‘sensei’, and Korugiri, who the teenagers have started calling ‘That one mom friend’, something happened to change all of that.   
  
One day, he’s using his quirk to destroy things while trying to control or find ways to work around it, the next he places all 5 fingers on a desk, and it didn’t disintegrate, and the ‘Doctor’ was called to All for One’s side all day, Korugiri said he had suddenly fallen ill. Even though Tenko was a kid, he wasn’t stupid. AFO getting sick the same day his quirk stops working? That was no coincidence.

It was only a day or two later that Korugiri told him that AFO was dead. During that time, Tenko heard rumors of how quirks had stopped working everywhere, all around the world. It seemed that among the number of quirks ‘sensei’ had, one included an immortality quirk (note here that being immortal does not mean being invincible, SSOOO many people get that confused) that seemed to be keeping him alive. Without it, age and time caught up with him and the once feared boogieman of the underworld is no more than ashes covering a fine tailor-made suit of Italian leather.  
  
In the ensuing chaos that still lingered from the loss of quirks, Korugiri, the now human-looking, yellow-eyed man, did the only thing he thought could help him and his young charge, and that brought him to UA. There he met so many heroes, people, kids, and families. It is also where he met All Might, and Sorahiko Torino, who were surprised to find out who he was and what had happened to AFO. All Might, or Uncle Yagi, as he said Tenko can call him, explained his relationship to Tenko’s Grandmother, Nana. Uncle Yagi and Uncle Tori, who hates that nickname, told him stories of his grandmother.   
  
After a few years of training, lessons and socializing with other people and kids his own age, Tanko started feeling more and more like a kid again. He wanted to be a hero, or something like it, just like his grandmother and uncle. This is also where he met other kids as well as a few adults who were misjudged or mistreated because their quirks, or their mind didn’t fit ‘social norms.’ He formed a close friendship with Toga Himiko, who was cast out because her tendency towards blood, but with UA’s help, they helped her control that, or a man named Jin Bubaigawara, or ‘Twice’ as some of the kids called him, as he seemed to suffer from mild a split personality, but again with the help and understanding of UA and other people, Jin felt home.   
Tenko also liked another adult Atsuhiro Sako, or by his ‘stage’ name, Mr. Compress, who did magic tricks for the kids, making things disappear and reappear. Another disgruntled teen who liked to go by Dabi, until something happened to the ‘Flaming asshat formally known as Endeavour.’ Tenko was too young at the time to properly understand, but it seemed he had gone completely batshit crazy, blathering on about becoming number 1 or surpassing All Might. He was so insane that one day he had charged into the area controlled by the cannibal gang, lead by a thing called Moonfish, and was never heard from again, only finding a bloody scrap of his hero costume with teeth marks. After hearing this, ‘Dabi’ basically pissed himself laughing, for days, as did several other teachers and families. After gaining control of himself again, ‘Dabi’ reviled himself to be Touya, Touya Todoroki, now being able to say that name since it had no more ties to the man, and went back to looking after his three younger siblings.

Tenko also liked talking to Magna, one of the caretakers for the younger children or elderly. She had come in a few weeks before him with a few other ex-criminals like Shuichi Iguchi, or Spinner, who helped kids with their workouts and flexibility, and Chizome Akaguro or Stain as he was referred to as for a short time before quirks were removed from play, now he helps teach students sparing, weapon use, and fighting skills.

Tenko liked meeting new people, and this went on as he met Kirishima Ejiro, Ochaco Uraraka, Mirio Togata, as well as a bunch of other kids wanting to help and lean fighting. This continued on for the rest of the 10 years.

Until the day, he started hearing rumors, whispers, “did you hear, the one that started all of this is here.” “It’s just a kid, how can a kid remove all quirks?” “Yeah, he just walked right up to the gate, and let himself get brought in.” Tenko had heard stories about how a 4-year-old kid had wiped out all quirks, and now the way to prove it was here, in the same building, he just had to go see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas on what this particular apocalypse should be called, let me know, I'm stuck


	5. Reunited and it Goes so Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko's story
> 
> an Interogation

Inko Mydoria has a complicated life. She had a simple life before all this, normal high school, marrying Hasashi, having Izuku, but that is where simple took a flying leap, yeeting itself out the window while doing a flip into a pool of black licorice flavored jelly. Hasashi moves halfway around the world after Izuku is born, the news that he’s quirkless (because doctors are always right), Izuku coming home with injuries and drying tears, all leading up to that New Year’s celebration where it all went horribly wrong.  
  
During the chaos, Inko had called her friends, Mitsuku Bakugo first, as the two had gone to high school together, and had been friends ever since, along with their friend Rei Todoroki, who had been having problems with her husband, and had been growing uneasy around her youngest, who was around Izuku’s age. After making plans to meet at UA like everyone else, Inko had gone to look for her son, who was supposed to be on the couch, but was no longer there, just a note ‘It had to be done, I’m sorry momma, we will meet again.’  
  
Shock and hurt and confusion were all Inko felt as she read the short note written in Izuku’s handwriting. But she didn’t have long to wait as the noise of the chaos was already spreading around her home. So she grabbed the note, a few treasures, pictures, and valuables, as well as sets of clothing and food, all this while coming to the realization that her quirk, weak as it was, was gone as well, before making her way to UA.

There, she met up with the Bakugos, little Katski looked down at his hands, like he can will his quirk back. They also ran into Rei and her family, Enji had left to join or control the chaos, no one knew. Mitsuki wondered where Izuku was, but Inko didn’t know, they just followed the other families rushing to the UA gates.

After the chaos and confusion had died down, the residence at the school took inventory. Inko helped care for the kids as well as help as a nurse thanks to her work before everything happened. She hadn’t heard anything from Hasashi since everything went crazy, but she heard that whatever happened in Japan, it was a lot worse in the Americas. Inko had told the staff what she could of her son, as well as what she thinks happened, that he was the cause of all this. They, in turn, had started sending out searches for the green-haired boy, but everyone turned up nothing.

  
It was at UA, that Inko met someone she didn’t she would, All Might, or as he was then referred to as, Toshinori Yagi, as heroes had little use in the new world. Over time, Inko grew closer to Yagi, they talked, laughed, and comforted each other. When Yagi took Tenko under his wing, she did too, treated him like the son she had lost, the son she had given up on, when he needed her most, the one she eventually had to accept was gone, dead or dying somewhere out there. That was until he walked right up to the gates.

Inko nearly passed out from shock. Izuku, her son who she lost, who she gave up on when he was 4, who caused everything, who she thought dead, was here, in the same building. As it were, if Yagi wasn’t there, she would have fallen on the floor. She went strait to the observation room where she can see for herself, Izuku sitting there in a nice clean suit, smiling, alive, as Aizawa started the questioning

* * *

  
  
“So you are Izuku Mydoria?” Aizawa asked the green-haired boy sitting across from him, wearing a serpent's smile, eyes dancing with a strange light.  
  
“That is what I introduced myself as,” Izuku says playfully. He can see Katski grinding his teeth as he glares down at him, “really I thought you were supposed to be the principal after what happened to Nezu. And it’s not nice to glare ‘Kacchan’” he sings the name glancing over at his ex-friend/bully, making the pom-pom try to lung at him, just to be stopped by the ex-hero.

“So you **_are_** the one responsible for all of this?” Aizawa asked, keeping his eyes on Izuku.

“Well, let’s be real, you biches deserved it” he says shrugging chuckling softly.

“What do you mean?” Azawa asked, eyes squinting, watching Izuku carefully.

“He knows” he says nodding to Katski. “always thinking your better than everyone just because you have a quirk, especially if you have a fancy powerful one, looking down on those with weaker, or villainous, or aren’t even lucky enough to be born with something that basically 90% of everyone else takes for granted. Look where all of that came to, take away quirks , something people didn’t have a few centuries ago, and Everyone loses their minds.” He ends with a cackle, the light in his eyes dancing wildly.

The ones that saw this, stood/sat silent, each for different reasons. Inko because she had no idea her son felt this way, her own son. Aizawa because that is how he felt while he was growing up, while he was bullied for having a villainous or weak quirk, when he couldn’t get into the entrance exam because of the stupid practical, looking at this boy, Shota saw a bit of himself looking back at him. Finally Katski, after having had his quirk, his amazingly powerful, explosive quirk for a while, that made him a sure win for number 1 hero, and consequently bullying, yes after years he finally saw it for what it really was, and beating other kids for having weaker quirks, calling them extras, or bugs. No one more than the kid who just kept calling him ‘friend,’ the one that didn’t have a quirk, that he called useless, worthless, a pebble to step on, the one he knowingly and repeatedly with every breath, called him a ‘Deku,’ after having lost his quirk, having to spend years realizing, and understanding, even just a fraction, how <strike>De</strike> Izuku felt, sees him in a new light, and the guilt in his stomach twists violently again, as he and the others listen to the once happy child cackle like a supervillain.

“So how did you erase all quirks?” Aizawa asked after he recovered.

“My quirk, yes ‘Kacchan’ I have a quirk, allows my mind to work like a computer, as well as interacting with the world like a program. With each program, there are folders and subfolders and subfolders for those subfolders. I just dived deep enough till I found ‘Humanity’ and the file labeled ‘Quirks’ and removed that.” He explains, like someone explaining how two + two equals four. “I also made a device that allowed me to synch up with the satellites, that way, I'm connected with everyone, instead of just a few people, then just removed the ‘Quirks’ file. Wasn’t quite sure it would work, but hey, looks like it did.”  
  
“Why did you do that? If you were upset, you could have talked to someone.” Aizawa asked, trying to remain professional but his Dadzawa instincts were poking through.

“Because to build a better world, sometimes, means tearing the old one down,” he says smirking.

“Then why are you here?” Aizawa asks

“Well you see, I wanted to try a few things, after having keeping an eye on everyone, but they all require acces to the radio and satilite towers.” He says “Without those, I can only affect one person at a time. And we both know Chisaki and the 8 Precepts of Death took those over, as they usually broadcast their tripe about a new world.”  
  
“And what are these ‘thing’?” Aizawa asked.  
  
“Well, one involves being able to choose certain people to affect instead of all or none” Izuku sighs looking a bit bored now

“what do you mean?” Aizawa asks haltingly, carefully, He knows what this might imply but he wants to be sure.

“Well, giving certain people their Quirks back of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes there will be movie quotes and memes though out the story


	6. Meetings and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinso is one BGD
> 
> Shoto is soft
> 
> Auther uses Feels on Bakuto, it is effective

After his dads rushed him to UA, Shinso was confused about what was going on, info came in scattered even with the internet, especially since it only lasted a couple of months at most before any connection was blocked when Chisaki and the 8 Prisepts took over the satellite and radio stations, occasionally sending out their usual diatribe of how quirks and ‘heroes’ were evil, and that removing those quirks just reviled their true selves, blah blah blah. What Shinso wanted was information on the one that caused all of this to begin with, most of the theories say it was some kid’s work, a 4-year-old boy. That seems like too much, even for the heaviest weirdest theorists. But the more he searched, the more the theory came up, that is until the internet stopped working.   
  
Over the years, during training, studying, hanging out with friends and his family, his mind always returns to the boy, who was he? What did he look like? Why did he do what he did? These questions repeated over and over again as time went on, until one could say he was a bit obsessed with finding him. So when word around the building was the person responsible for the loss of quirks had been brought in to be questioned by dad, Shinso shot right to the observation room.

There he ran into Mrs. Mydoria, who seemed to be shocked, hurt, and guilt-stricken as she watched through the glass. Also there was Mr. Tsukaiuchi, a cop, or at least was one before everything got messed up. Through the glass, he saw his dad’s back, as well as Bakugo, the angry little pom. Shinso couldn’t see his face, but judging from his stance, and the slight quiver in his shoulders, one might think he was crying, if that one didn’t know that Bakugo Katski doesn’t do sad.   
  


Then he sees the other boy in the room, and his heart basically stops, as does his brain, but for nearly different reasons. For the last few years, he’s been wondering (ok ok fantasizing, lay off, he’s a BGD) what the person that caused so much destruction would look like. But NOTHING could have prepared him for what he saw. A pair of somewhat dull emerald eyes, forest green hair, (like Mrs. Mydorias if he was able to think) and more freckles that stars spread along puffy cheeks. The only thing his mind could think of at the moment was, ‘why, why do you do this to me? First, it was Kami but he’s straight as a freaking arrow, now its Mr. Imma-take-away-quirks-and-destroy-the-world? What did I do to deserve this?’ He goes back to watching the scene when the door to the observation room opens again.

Shoto wasn’t a dumb kid. He felt something was wrong when his family quickly packed up what they could and basically drag him to UA. He might not have know exactly what was going on at the time, but with all the noise, screams, shouting, chaos, to a 4 year old, it sounded like the end of the world. By this time he had been ‘training’ with Endeavour for a few months, and he already hated it, and him. So when they suddenly stopped, he couldn’t be more thankful, to whoever caused it. Shoto was still trained but less so with Endeavour after Eraserhead and the other UA teachers found out what it involves. After he lost his ‘masterpiece,’ Enji (as Shoto refuses to say anyting to link the pair of them besides ‘sperm downer’) went total bat shit crazy and ran off to take on the world, and that was the last he heard of him. (Good riddance) But this still left the question, WHO had to cause the events to lead up to Enji going nuts? Who took away quirks? As he grew up, Shoto heard more about a boy, a kid his age, which seemed to have been the cause. Shoto wanted to meet him. It was because of him, his family was finally free of the flaming turd. Years passed and he wondered if he would ever meet the boy.   
  
Then he heard that he had walked right up to the gates and surrendered. Shoto was shocked. How can someone strong enough to take away quirks, send the entire world back to the Stone Age, just give up and let themselves be captured? It didn’t make sense, and when something didn’t make sense, that is when Theoroki comes out. So he had to investigate, opening the door to the Observation room, he saw several people there including, Aunty Inko, Tsubaki, and Shinso, who looked just as supplied to see Shoto here as Shoto was to see him. The looked at each other for a while before turning back to the mirror.  
  
That was when Shoto saw Aizawa sensei questioning someone, Bakubrate, the angry, and…. ‘there is no way that fluff did all this. He looks like a cherub that grew up on Doritos and sweets. Shoto stood next to Shinso and watched events unfurl.

* * *

Deku was here. Deku was right here, right in front of him. After a decade of him being gone, 5 of those years thinking he was dead, 3 of those with a growing sense of remorse, guilt, shame, and about a dozen other emotions Katski has never had to deal with before. He had the best quirk, the was amazing, everyone said so, so why did he have to stay with a quirkless, useless, worthless, nobody, like Deku? Why shouldn’t he treat him like the piece of trash he was? He was Katski Bakugo, future number 1 hero, and Deku was Deku, nothing more than shit on Katski’s shoes.  
  
Or this is how Katski felt earlier, before and during the first few years after quirks disappeared. But as time went on, he had realized something, even after not having something almost 90% of people have in some respect, after having been repeatedly beaten, berated, shamed, and bullied for something he couldn’t help, <strike>De</strike> Izuku always had a bright warm smile on his face, one that made almost anyone feel better, never letting any of that get him down, saying that he will become a hero.   
  
What Katski wouldn’t give to go back in time to beat some sense into himself, or even just to see that bright, sun shaming smile again. Because now, now that <strike>De</strike> <strike>Izuk</strike> (no he didn’t deserve to say his name) Mydoria, was here the only smile he gets is that of a snake, one about to strike, or perhaps of a cat, playing with its meal before it kills it. A smile Katski himself had had, one that he’s used on other extras, but most of all on Mydoria.   
  
Standing there, not listening to Aizawa, Katski just looked at those green dull eyes, (almost black) that serpent grin, all Katski could think is that this, not just what Izuku became, but also what he did, what he had caused, the chaos, the pain, death, destruction, all leads back to one thing, Bakugo Katski.


	7. Fight and the Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal
> 
> A Battle
> 
> AND SPILLING OF EXPLOSIVE TEA

“What do you mean, giving certain people their Quirks back?” Shota asked, keeping his eyes on the boy, as he tried to appear neutral, calm while inwardly trying to decide if he was lying or not.   
  
“Exactly what I said. Giving specific people their quirks back. To remove quirks around the world, I set up a little device in the New Year’s ball. Once it reached the trigger, it set off a pulse that connected satellite towers to the satellites, and those satellites to other towers and satellites, connecting me around the world, at least for a few seconds. How things are now, after people, specifically you heroes, and wannabe heroes realize how it feels to be quirkless, I think it’s a good time to bring quirks back.” Izuku says smiling naturally as if he’s just talking about the weather.

“They why don’t you?” Shota asked, “and that can’t be everything you're looking for.”

“As you know, Chisaki took over the satellite and broadcast towers, and they aren’t letting anyone in that’s not part of their crew,” Izuku says still sounding bored with everything. “Also, now you see, when I took away everyone’s quirk, I was supposed to be safe from it, as I was the one that set it off. But I found that it did affect me a bit. I still have my quirk but I can only interface with computers and systems, people, not so much. So I will need your help to get in there, and in exchange, I’ll return your precious quirks so you can go back to being heroes.”

Shota was silent for a few minutes, trying to tell if the boy was lying, though his instincts, (yes his instincts, just because this is a kid the same age as his students, and clearly been hurt due to the past social norms, does not mean he is letting that affect his decision, shut it) are telling him its true.  
  
“We’ll be back,” He says getting up and dragging Bakugo out of the room, locking the door and leaving the pom outside as he went into the observation room, not exactly surprised to see Inko there, Shoto and Shinso were another stories. Shota knew he was interested in the boy, but did not like how his eyes lingered on the other side of the glass, with the same look Shota had when thinking or looking at Hizashi, (ye would know thanks to Nemuri showing him and anyone nearby when they were in UA together.) But the woman was surprised, that is until Shota noticed the similar hair and eyes in Inko and the boy. Shoto though, Shota could figure out why. Izuku was the reason Endeavour was done, why his family was now free of him, Rei having told the staff what that man had done a while after they had arrived at UA.

“what are you two doing here?” Shota asked. “go back to your rooms”  
  
Shoto nods before rushing out, Shinso looks like he wants to argue, until he notices the look on his dad’s face, ‘insisting’ he get out without saying anything.   
  


After the kids leave, Shota sighs, standing next to Tsukiuchi, and Mrs. Mydoria. “So what do you think?” he asks the room?  
  
“It doesn’t look like he’s lying, and he is getting something out of this too. So he would be less likely to be lying and trick us.” The detective says.

“That is my son.” Came such a small, scared, cracked voice, Shota didn’t realize it came from Inko, who he’s seen as strong, confident and caring, he almost thought someone else was in the room. “He did all this because the world gave up on him. Because I gave up on him. He needed me and I just stopped believing in him.”  
  
“You can’t blame yourself for any of this,” Shota said. “From how he acted with Bakugo, it seems that other kids and teachers were also the cause.”  
  
“I know,” Inko says, voice cracking more as if she was remembering painfully clear memories, “before all of this, he uses to come home with bruises, cuts, and burns. I just passed it off as kids roughhousing or boys being boys. I never even thought about what he might have been going through. I’m his mother, I should have been there for him. But I wasn’t. But I can be now. And he is still my son, I trust him”

As she spoke, Inko’s voice had been gathering strength, so that by the end, it sounded like her normal tone, strong, confidant. Shota sighs. “Ok, I’ll talk with the others, see about getting everyone ready.”  
  
With that, Shota left, leaving Inko with the detective as they watched Izuku fiddle with his cuffs for a few seconds before they unlocked and opened up, freeing him. Tsukiuchi was about to go into the room and restrain him when he saw that the boy didn’t make any move to the door, just rubbing his wrists, and stretching, still sitting in his seat, humming softly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shota returned to the interrogation room with Nemura and Yagi, 1 of the 3 not even surprised that Izuku got free of the cuffs. “Ok kid, we are game, but we aren’t ready to take on Chisaki and his people, and we don’t know what you can do either. So you will be going up against kids your age first to see your skills compared to theirs.”

Izuku thought about this for a few seconds before shrugging, “sounds fair, least I get a chance to beat up on that self-righteous dandelion.” Izuku stands and stretches before following the three adults out and to the gym. Inko and Tsukiuchin not leaving till the sounds of their steps long faded, before coming out and heading to their respective rooms, Inko not yet ready to face the son she had given up on, the son she had replaced.

* * *

Izuku smiles as he enters the gym with the heroes, seeing a bunch of kids sparing with each other, or using weapons on dummies. He chuckles, ‘This is who I’m supposed to fight? These fish won’t last a minute against half the gangs out there, let alone Chisaki and the 8 Precepts.’   
  
Aizawa calls everyone’s attention, “Listen up, all 1A kids can stay, everyone else to the stands.” The kids separate leaving the younger ones in front of Aizawa and Izuku. “Now, you lot will be fighting against the brat here. We are seeing if he has the skills he claims he does and if you are ready for the big show. Rules are no killing,” at this, he looks at Izuku, who sticks his tongue at the man, ‘geeess, I may be a villain but even I don’t kill kids.’ “And try to keep broken bones to a minimum.” With that, he and the other two had over to the stands with the other kids who are clearly whispering and pointing at Izuku, so were a lot of the ‘1A’ class.  
  
Izuku, seeing that this was going to be a cakewalk, pulls out a speaker, and phone, making the kids on the ground back up, ‘frightened little babies’ and hooks up the phone starting to play his Playlist <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLV6cNl0l2rXYTqHpQn1_hHPxd5IHmm90n>

As the music started, he started dancing, shuffling his feet, as the kids he was supposed to fight looked confused. After waiting to see if they would do anything, Izuku decided to make the first move when the music picked up, kicking the nearest boy, a guy with a lightning-shaped in his blond hair, right in his head, heard enough to send him crashing to the floor, where it mad an audible crash, before moving on to the boy, a black-haired boy with a triangle mouth, grabbing his arm and pivoting, judo throwing him onto the ground and dislocating his shoulder for good measure, before standing back up, fixing his suit, and tie.

The others stood there shocked, barley a minute and this kid had taken out two of their numbers. Kaminari lay unmoving from a devastating kick to his temple, and kiss to the cement, while Sero lay groaning and whining with a dislocated shoulder. Some of the kids came to life then, charging at Izuku, who just chuckled, because they thought that attacking from multiple directions was a smart idea. ‘It might have been against regular villains before The Blackout, or against foot soldiers, but for villains and people like Izuku? It was stupid.’ Izuku shot up into the air, forcing the kids to crash into each other.   
  
Izuku came crashing down on a blue-haired boy, grabbing him by his broad shoulder and flipping the boy over him, into his fellows, before walking over and kicking them in the head, not enough for lasting damage, but enough to take them out of the fight. ‘That takes care of blue boi, round face, sparky, triangle mouth, leopard print, gei boi, and emo boi. 12 left.’ Izuku stretches and looks around, before giving them the ‘come at me gesture.’ Most, including Bakugo backed up. But others, ponytail girl, stretch, Goth girl, pouty lips, and another girl advance slowly. ‘Smart, or scared.’ Izuku charged at pouty lips, but to the others watching it looked like he teleported. Izuku started to deliver blows randomly to the boy, to the beat of the music of the next song, finishing up with a devastating sidekick to the kid’s chest, (he may or may not have heard something crack,) causing him to fall back, and not get up again.

As PL fell, Izuku ducked a hook from Stretch, hearing Cobra Kai go, “Sweep the Leg’ as he delivered a leg sweep, catching stretch and Goth girl, causing them to stumble. As they tried to right themselves, Izuku grabbed both their heads and slammed them into the ground hard, backflipping to miss a falling ax kick from Ponytail, at the same time delivering a rising ax kick right to her jaw. Izuku gets up, and examines his work, seeing stretch and Goth lying next to each other groaning weakly with Ponytail. He turns in time to see the other girl stop a punch about to hit him. She gives him an embarrassed little smile before backing up and joining the others at the bleachers. ‘Scared, definitely scared. Another 5 down, 7 left.’   
  
“Come on now, I was told you were the best, it’s only been 3 songs. And more than half of you are down, and I’m barely sweating.” He says taking off his shirt and suit, exposing his muscled scared chest and back, making one particular purple boi swoon, and a few others question their sexuality. “Why don’t you come here, ‘Kacchan?’ Is something the matter, ‘Kacchan?’ don’t tell me you're scared, ‘Kacchan?’” He calls, emphasizing the old childhood nickname he had for the blond, using it more like a curse, watching as his face contorted in a mix of fear, pain, and guilt? ‘No the great Bakugo ‘I’m a spicy Pomeranian’ Katski doesn’t do guilt.’   
  
“Umm, why are you calling him that? And how do you know my boyfriend?” asked a redhead standing next to Bakugo.

“Aaaww, ‘Kacchan’ and I go waayy back, don’t me ‘Kacchan.’ I’m not really surprised he never talks about me. I was only his first friend, the one that always helped him, even before he got his quirk. But hey, who won't be known as a friend to a quirkless, worthless Deku? Who wants to be associated with someone that only wanted to help you, to look up to you? Why be associated with the one person that caused AALLLLL of this?” as this Izuku spread his arms out and spun around slowly, motioning to the wasteland, the destruction outside the gym. “Why even think about it, when you know the truth? That. It. Was. All Your. Fault.”

* * *

The gym was silent as the grave after that. No one said anything, not the teachers who gathered to watch. Not the extras already there, who had been whispering and making noises as Izuku tore through his class like a flamethrower through butter. All eyes were on the stunned blond, as Katski kept his eyes on the ground, fists clenched so tight that blood started to drip from his palms.   
  
“What is he talking about Kats?” Enji asked shakily, looking between Deku and him, “Why would this be your fault?” Katski couldn’t say anything.

“Aawww, you two even have cute pet names for each other” Deku says cackling, “well Red, can I call you Red? Well Red, since ‘Kats’ isn’t saying anything, I’ll start the story. You see, it all started way back when quirks were still a thing, so about 10 years ago. There live a nice happy, boy that always dreamed of being a hero, like All Might.” He says looking up at said hero before continuing. “When he was growing up, he had this friend, almost like a brother, named Bakugo Katski. They did everything together, played the arcade, watched hero/villain fights, played Hero and Villain, watched thousands of All Might videos, and news even had matching All Might sweaters. That boy thought that nothing will change, and they would fulfill their promise and be heroes together. But fate and God decided to flip that happy little kid, who only wanted to help, just wanted to help everyone, the grandest of birds they could in that time, they made him quirkless. Society turned its back on him. His father turned his back on him. His mother turned her back on him. Teachers, classmates, friends turned their backs on him. But what of his ‘brother?’ the one that promised to be by the boy’s side through anything? Well, he started bullying the boy. Using his fancy powerful quirk that all kids think they’re so entitled to, that makes them think their ssoo special, using that power to burn and hurt him. Calling him a Deku, worthless, trash, useless. No one cared, no one stopped him. Not the teachers, not the students, and certainly not the heroes.

“To everyone, he was just a quirkless useless kid. They were wrong. He did have a quirk, just one that no one knew, no one understood. When he tried to tell someone, his ‘friend,’ no one believed him, calling him a liar. The boy put up with it as long as he could, until he figured since society turned its back on him, why not turn society on its head?” Deku started cackling widely, like that old clown from the pre quirk cartoon. “So you see ladies and germs, all this, all this pain and suffering for the last ten years, has been brought to you by your heroes and from people like Bakugo ‘Kacchan’ Katski.” He finishes with a slow clap that reverberated throughout the silent gym.

But Katski was numb to all of it, having told himself all that so many times before, that if he had just done this, or that, or something different, maybe <strike>De</strike> Mydoria wouldn’t have become this, would not have done this. If he had just been a better person, if he had just been someone better, someone, other than Bakugo Katski, all this death, destruction, the end of the fucking world, wouldn’t have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing except the whoop-ass I had Izu put onto most of 1A, (Bakugo excluded)
> 
> Do not worry, there will be redemption for Inko, and (maybe) Bakugo


	8. Aizawa to Dadzawa to Donezawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the fight
> 
> a budding romance
> 
> a doomed dad

After a few minutes, some of the members in 1A started moving again, but not towards Izuku, but away from Bakugou, towards the bleachers. ‘2 down, 3.’ Bakugou fell to his knees, not looking up. ‘4, 5 eehh, a good number.’ Only Red, and a purple boi that looked so much like a cat, Izuku just wanted to walk over and pet him. Red was looking at Bakugo like he doesn’t even know him, Cat boi, ‘That is his name, shut it’ just kept his eyes on Izuku, who was still shirtless, still glistening with sweat.  
  
“Well, as fun as this was, I think it’s time to finish this,” he says flicking his wrist, quickly dicking into his pocket for a toothpick looking thing, and with a flick of his wrist, threw it, pegging Bakugo with it. A few seconds later, Bakugou collapsed on the ground, knocked out by the anesthetic coating the dart. The room was shocked at this before Red bent down to check him, and letting everyone know he was alive, just knocked out, before turning back to Izuku.

Red charges Izuku, dodging Izuku’s sidekick, as he tries to go for a hook. Izuku grabs the arm, flipping Red onto the ground and into a headlock, keeping his eyes on Cat boy, as Red struggles to get free, slowly getting weaker till he’s hanging limply between Izuku’s legs.  
  
“Well, Kitten, it’s just you and me,” Izuku says swaggering up to Cat boi, whos only thought just happened to be <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UATuKtAmqsE>.

“Kitten?” Hitoshi asked shakily.

“Yes, you look like a cute purple kitten,” the <strike>hot piece of meat</strike> boy said still slowly teasingly making his way to Hitoshi, making the already flustered boy blush, not even wanting to remember that his dad was watching all of this.

“Yeah, well, um,” Hitoshi says trying to come up with something smart. “Your hair is fluffy”

Izuku stops his advance, a bit shocked, cheeks reddening slightly. “Excuse me?”  
  
“And you're looking like a cute strawberry,” his mouth says before Hitoshi can stop it. ‘This is how I die’

There is a few seconds of silence, the songs have ended around the time Izuku finished with Kirishima. No one said a word, some looked at Hitoshi like he was crazy. ‘Well, I did just blatantly flirt with a villain, THE Villain responsible for everything that has happened. But on the other hand, BOI IS BUILT,’ while others looked over at dad, who is and has been frozen with his coffee to his lips for the past few minutes, the liquid dripping from the corners of his mouth, unstopped.

The boy, for his part, was standing there, slowly getting redder, muttering to himself, like he hasn’t been on the receiving end of a flirt.  
  
“Let’s um end here.” The two still up look up at the voice and seeing Aunty Nem standing there, coughing into her hand, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. A few minutes later some of the kids seem to shake off what shock they had and started collecting downed students, taking them to the recovery office.

Izuku takes a deep breath before collecting his things and loosely putting his shirt back on, much to Shinso’s displeasure. “We’ll continue this later, kitten,” he says not looking at Hitoshi, before being led out by a few of the other teachers to secure lock-up, not yet knowing what to do with him.

After collecting himself somewhat, Hitoshi helped pick up his friends taking them to be fixed up. No one seemed to want to touch Bakugou.

* * *

Shota had been watching silently as this kid, this one kid, who probably hasn’t had any real training, who basically grew up on the streets in an apocalypse, who might give most (all) the pros here a run for their money and then some, just treat his students, kids he trained wince most of them were kids, like they were nothing more than kids messing around in a playpen, while taking it easy on them. That was surprising enough, then came the whole depressing backstory, ‘protagonist worthy.’

Shota knew Bakugou had an ego problem as well as emotional issues, this caused issues with him connecting with most people, other kids, parents, and those younger than him. But this? This was beyond what he could ever imagine. If even half of what that kid said was true, no wonder he feels that way and did what he did. Shota would have to talk to Inko, Bakugo and the kid to get to the bottom of this. But back to the fight.

The kid was good, fast, strong, cold, calculating if a bit vicious, ‘if I didn’t know better, I’d say Nezu taught him.’ He took down half the class in a few minutes, demonstrating more skill than some pro heroes. But what stunned him, to his core. This angry, problem of a child, this terror of the world. Was hitting. On. His. Son.  
  
Literally teasing, cute nickname, striptease, 'that is what it was, do not even try to deny it, brat,' the whole thing. What’s more, his son, the kid he had adopted, the one that might understand how the problem child was feeling, having a ‘villainous’ quirk beforehand, the one he had almost immediately claimed as his son, his family, obviously had a crush on said child. ‘The only solace is that said problem child can’t take being teased.’

‘But why? Why me? First, this whole Blackout happens, and I get named principle. Then this problem child gets dropped into my lap. AND NOW THIS? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?’  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadzawa gonna suffer, but ShinDeku is being made


	9. Not a chapter

As Thanksgiving is coming up, and I'm trying to start up another fic, I want some fluff. So which ships do you want to see?   
  
  
3 the most

  
Ones with most votes will be in the next chapter  
  
Suggestions:  
  
Dabi/hawks  
Jiro/Momo  
Baku/Kiri  
Hitoshi/Izu(is a given)  
  
You can suggest others


	10. Fluff and Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's fluff brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25QyCxVkXwQ
> 
> And: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ0ODCMC6xs

Shota groans as he basically collapses into the instructor's break area. Hizashi watches him as Shota crawls into his sleeping bag, which he uses when he wants solitude and is trying to figure out a difficult situation, and with the appearance of Izuku Midorya, as well as the story of the little test with the first years, it’s clear to see what’s bothering him, but with the story, there were also whispers, about the interaction Hitoshi had with Midorya, and even if Hizashi wanted the Tea, he didn’t want to make his husband’s mood worse. So he made some coffee, and sat down next to the yellow sleeping bag, “Hey Shota, everything ok?” All he got were grumbles.  
  


After a minute a wondering hand came sliding out of the bundle, searching for the smell and warmth. Hizashi chuckled as she placed the cup into Shota’s hand, earning him more of his disgruntled hobo.  
  


“We got problem child that basically took on students we have been teaching and training for several years now, kids trained by veteran pro heroes, and made them look like a bunch of playground children taking on a UA third year. On top of that, he reviled some personal details of his and Bakugou’s relationship, and made his personality issues much clearer.” Shota says taking a long drink of the coffee. “Oh and if that wasn’t enough, it would seem he has a thing for our son, AAnNNDD our son has a thing for him.” Shota finishes, basically collapsing onto Hizashi who sat there stunned, before he burst out laughing.

“I don’t think this is a laughing matter” Shota grumbled.   
“Why not? Hitoshi has never shown any attraction to anyone, except maybe Kaminari, and he even learned about teasing from Nemuri. Now he shows interest in someone and it just HAPPENS to be the one that started all this? The one that gave Shinso the best chance to a normal life, without people discriminating against him because of his ‘villainous quirk?”

Shota thinks about it for a few minutes, before letting out a huff, “you do have a point, and they do remind me of how we were back in our UA days, you being loud and ssooo Plus.”

“And you, being the tired, kitty hobo in training,” Hizashi says nuzzling his husband’s neck, making him groan softly.

“The problem child did call Hitoshi ‘kitten’” Shota mumbles, leaning more into Hitoshi. After checking to see that they were alone, Shota wraps his arms around Hizashi, who returns the gesture, gently kissing his husband’s neck gently. Everyone knew about Shota and Hizashi, but he still didn’t like to be watched showing affection, ‘too much trouble’ he had said after Nemuri had found the two of them cuddling in the teacher’s lounge pre Blackout. The two spent the next hour in each other’s arms, placing their lips against each other’s necks and lips, reminiscing on old times, and the headaches to come.

* * *

Momo groans as she slowly starts waking up, still with a bruised jaw from the kick from the green-haired boy. She was mostly uninjured, except for her pride. She was one of the better fighters, along with Bakugou, Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki, all of whom have been training at UA since the start of all of this, and all of them had been taken down like they were nothing more than children.

She stands up on wobbly legs, head still swimming, looking at all the others still out or dazed, or just wondering what the hell happened, until her eyes land on a certain goth girl, who was just laying in her bed, a bandage wrapped around her head .and making her way to her bed.

“Hey Kyoka, you ok?” Momo asked, gently taking the girl’s hand.

“Head hurts” she groans, gently squeezing the tall girl’s hand.

“I’d bet” Momo chuckles softly, “but I think you got off better than some of the others”

“True, Recovery Girl is kind of fuming about the state of Sato’s chest and a few of his ribs, and Kaminari’s arm. But how about you?” Kyoka, says looking over at Momo.

“Only thing hurts is my pride,” Momo says smiling softly. “That kid can fight”

“Yeah he can, but you have to remember, he did grow up out there, so he might have skills we don’t.” Kyoka, says, making small circles on her girlfriend’s hand.

The two had met when they arrived at UA. Momo’s parents being one of the first to get there. They had grown close as they were put in the same dorm and classes. They had hooked up during their early middle school days, Kyoka, had been dropping hints, but Momo, being the dense girl she was, did not get any of her hints, until Bakugou of all people blatantly yelled in the lunch hall, “GOTH GIRL IS FUCKING INTO YOU HIGH CLASS,” Mina and a few other’s in their class, had lost money betting on how long it would take them to get together.

Momo chuckles, looks around, there were only a few people in the room, all girls and Mina was still out cold as was Tsu and Ochako, before climbing into the bed with Kyoka, holding her close as she wraps her arms around her, placing her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I’m glad you’re ok.” She says sleepily, the pain meds kicking back in.

“Same, when I went down, I was worried about you getting hurt.” Kyoka says yawning, having Momo’s warmth was helping her relax. “now just be a good girlfriend and kiss me goodnight.” Momo chuckles sleepily but complies, pressing their lips together before returning her head to the smaller girl’s shoulder, both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hitoshi was flustered, confused, and beat, not to mention a few dozen other emotions and levels of fatigue, and most of them involve a certain green-haired <strike>hunk of meat sent from the gods</strike> boy that caused Quirk Armageddon. Now he was walking down the halls, trying to relax, breath, which is when he hears music, coming from nearby, so he decides to follow it. As he got closer, it gets clearer until he comes up to one of the work out rooms that used to be a classroom for the upperclassmen. The door was open, and the first thing he saw was said boy’s sweaty, scarred back as he was doing pull-ups. Hitoshi stood frozen, watching Izuku’s back muscles flex, sweat dripping along the indentations of his skin, ‘indentations that Hitoshi wanted to run his fingers along to see how it ---‘ ‘no BAD Hitoshi, he is bad’ ‘but we do like bad boys, besides look at those muscles, those glutes, every time he pulls himself up, those ---‘ “Shut IT” the last one was out loud as Izuku looks around, not having heard Hitoshi’s inner turmoil, as well as 2 more heads, show up at the door, Nemuri and Ken(Cementoss) obviously to keep an eye on him.

“Everything alright Hitoshi?” Nemuri asked, moving into the hall and over to the flustered boy.

“Fine,” Hitoshi says blushing, looking away as Izuku comes down from the pull up bar, turning to face Hitoshi showing his sweaty, shimmering, scared abs and chest, ‘we should like the seat from his nip ---‘ ‘SHUT IT’ the fight continues on in his mind as he looks at anything and everything besides the boy who is basically made of marble.

“Are you sure? You seem flustered and you are burning up” Nemuri says placing her hand to his head, feeling his face heating up

Ken, who stands in the background, who can see things more clearer than Nemuri, glances between Hitoshi and Izuku, sees what is really going on, “let’s give these two some privacy” He suggests, letting Nemuri take in the scene, hearing her gasp as she realizes the truth, before squealing, and nodding. She and Ken go to a nearby room, leaving the two alone.

“So the Kitten see something he like?” Izuku asks, stretching sexually as he smiles playfully at Hitoshi.

“So on top of being a bad guy, you’re also a big tease?” he stammers out still not looking at Izuku.

“Look who’s talking?” he says chuckling, “With that cute face, and I have a feeling you like the bad boy type,” Izuku says gently taking Shino’s chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, tilting his head, to look him in the eyes

“You’re a dick” Shinso mutters, mouth hanging open slightly in a small halfhearted pout, looking into Izuku’s deep dark emerald eyes.

“All yours,” Izuku says smiling, leaning in closer, lips almost touching, centimeters apart.

Then a shriek came from the next room reminding the two where they were and who was nearby, quickly breaking apart, Izuku going back into the work out room, Shinso speeding through the halls, both blushing deeply.


	11. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki spills some of the tea
> 
> Izuku with Feels
> 
> Dadzawa is Donezawa

When Katsuki woke, he felt warmth clinging to his side and chest. The last thing he remembering was <strike>De</strike> – Midoriya telling the entire school what he, Katsuki did to him, how he left him, how he treated him when Midoriya needed his friend most. The ‘fight,’ if anyone can even call it that, flashed through his mind. The destruction, the pain, the screams, the basic carnage that the boy he grew up with was capable of, and it was painfully clear he was holding back, playing with them almost like a cat would a wounded animal, before tearing it apart. Had Katsuki caused that? Had he turned the brightest, kindest person he knew into an animal that desired the pain of others?

Katsuki opened his eyes to find he’s in the recovery wing of the school, with Eijiro nestled into his side, the dyed redhead on his chest. Katsuki groaned softly, alerting his boyfriend(?), who sat up and looked at him, face blank. “I take it you heard what that kid said?” Katsuki asked, not looking into Eijiro’s eyes, not wanting to see the disgust that should be there.   
  
“The entire gym heard, and by now the entire school,” Eijiro said looking at him, before sighing. “Why? Just why?”

Though the tone was level, it felt worse than if he had yelled at Katsuki. Demanding answers, or disowning him, calling him out as the monster he was. Any of those would have been better than this emotionless, questioning gaze. “What do you want me to say, Eij? Because I was the best and he was a quirkless nobody? Because I was an entitled prick that felt in the right? That kicking him while he was down made me feel better? Or that I thought he had no business being around me because he didn’t have something he couldn’t help? Because it’s all true. Or was at the time.” The more Katsuki talked the more broken his voice became, by the end of it, he was starting to sob. “I used his problems at home to make him feel worse. I didn’t care. I had a quirk, the best quirk, and he didn’t have any. He dad left, his mom basically gave up on him, but I didn’t let up, I kept bullying him, hitting him, and showing off to the other kids, until they started in on it. When he cried or begged us to stop, we just hit harder.” By now Katsuki’s cries were muffled into the pillow on his cot.

Eijiro sits there for a minute, soaking in the information. “But he isn’t quirkless.” He says slowly.

“I know, but by the time, he got one, no one believed him, though he was making it up, and started bulling him more. But no matter how much we hurt him, called him names, he still said he’d be a hero until he didn’t. Then the whole Blackout happened, and he went missing, and we eventually though he was dead, until now.” Katsuki says groaning into his pillow

Eijiro was silent for a few minutes, just watching Katsuki. “I think you should talk to him.” He says, making Katsuki sit upright, surprised and shocked. “Not now, he will kill you, if you try anything. Just give it time, and talk to him, let him get comfortable….er around you.”

Katsuki thinks for a few minutes, he had planned on confronting his ex-friend/punching bag, but after the display, he just saw? Yeah, he did not want to end up in the recovery wing for real. HE sighs, laying on his back on the cot. “Your right, you’re always right.”

Eijiro, the smug little shit he is, chuckled before cuddling up with Katsuki, “as long as you learned and you have become a better person” he says placing his head back on Katsuki’s chest.

“What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?” Katsuki asked for the thousandth time, wrapping an arm around Eijiro.

“Kicked my ass in training and pinned me against the wall saying ‘You’re mine now’” Eijiro says yawning.

“Oh yeah,” Katsuki says chuckling. He had plans for the party coming up, how the adults could have Christmas in all this is beyond Katsuki but it made the kids happy so it was something he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

“So you and our little Hitoshi” Midnight says smiling at Izuku as he played in his appointed room, far away from the others, surrounded by other trained heroes. After Izuku’s little run-in with the purple cat boi, Midnight had been laughing and teasing him for the last couple hours. He had finished his work out, eaten, and was now trying to ignore the continues teasing from the ex-hero, ‘I’m a dangerous villain, damn it, fear me.’ “Not much of a big scary villain.”

“I take offense to that.” Izuku pouts, squirming in his cot. “I am scary,” he says while the pout makes him look like an upset child. “Besides, he is just too cute” he whines into his hands, falling back on the cot.

Midnight chuckles, “It’s ok to be a kid every now and then,” she says smiling, “besides, you don’t seem like a bad kid, just had a hard time,” she says seriously.

Izuku sighs softly, “all I wanted was to show people what life was like as a ‘quirkless, useless’ person. I know I wasn’t technically quirkiness, but when I was labeled as one, no one cared about me, except to bully me, berate me, belittle me, calling me useless, worthless, the adults did nothing. Being labeled as quirkless is worse than a death sentence, at least then, people care. I never wanted all this.”

Midnight understood, somewhat. Going to school with Shota, she saw how some of the other kids treated him for having a weak quirk. Those with weak quirks were still treated better than those with none at all. So this kid just wanted the others to walk a mile in his shoes. “It’s understandable to feel that way after what you went through, and I think a lot of people understand how it feels now and they will pass down that knowledge to others.”

Izuku nods, looking up at the ceiling, “I hope your right.”

“Now about Hitoshi” Midnight continues, giggling again, causing Izuku to grab his pillow and scream, covering his strawberry face.

* * *

Shota sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had heard from Ken about Shino’s little ‘run in’ with Izuku, who’s apparently taken to teasing the kid, his kid. Said boy was sitting awkwardly, shifting and looking down. "Seriously? Just. Why him?" Shota asked.

Shinso groaned, putting his hands into his hands. "I don't know, the first time I saw him, while you were questioning him, all I could think of was the song "Button" (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5rsPN3zhpw>). Then in the gym, I just froze, not in fear, but more, "I know I'm supposed to be afraid, but that's hot.""

Shota watched him for a few minutes, before sighing, hanging his head. "at least he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Well, he is a bad guy, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy, you know what I meant. as long as you two use protection"

"DAD" Shinzo screams going red, putting his face into his hands, the image of Izuku's scared muscled back and torso flashing in his mind, making him squeal into his hands.

Shota chuckled, remembering his freak-outs to Nemuri when he was contemplating his feelings for Hizashi. "Well, I guess he and I need to have another talk"

Shinso peeks up at him, "I don't think he is really afraid of you"

Shota sighs, knowing it was true, "But if he tries something, I will castrate him."

"Dad, stop" Shinso sighs in a perfect mirror to Shota's, “What's the problem with him anyway? Besides the obvious?”

“He irks me,” Shota deadpanned, “he’s irksome.” This just makes Shinso sigh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some of you seem to like the Christmas holidays, I decided to have a Christmas Theme in the next chapter, let me know what you want, and I'll see about putting them in it


	12. Christmas interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I 'love' the holidays and there aren't that many Christmassy things. (and just finished watching the latest season of The Magicians and have feels), I decided to have a Christmas chapter with fluff

Christmas. Katsuki did not understand why they kept up with this silly holiday with the world gone to hell. Or at least he didn’t until he really got close to Eijiro. This was one of the very few times in the year that people can relax, and the kids can enjoy themselves. Katsuki was looking forward to the first Christmas the two would have together, that was until <strike>De</strike> Midorya showed up. Now he didn’t know how to feel or what to do. It had been several weeks since the little ‘test’, the students are all healed up and they got to know the green-haired boy.

Midorya still seemed like his usual cheery self, laughing joking and teasing the other kids and couples, as well as some of the adults. After a while, he started to grow on the others, mainly IcyHot and his family, Mind Freak, and a few others like round face, glasses, and ‘lemilion’ and his boyfriend. He even got Shitty Hair to like him.

“Just calm down Katsu, it’ll be ok,” Eij said as he slipped his hand into Katsuki’s. “He seems pretty cool about all this, and even if he tries something there are hero’s everywhere, they can handle him.”

Eijiro was right, after that little outburst during the fight, Midorya had been nice to everyone, and, tolerable of Katsuki, which is more than he can hope for. Midorya would talk with others while he was around, and would talk with him if he needed, though it was rare, and would mainly have others to send messages to Katsuki. But it was better this way. The more interaction they had the more chance they would get into an actual fight. But with Christmas, everyone seems to be in better cheers. People getting together, couples spending more time together, finding what privacy they could, like Katsuki and Eijiro were, nestled in a cot cuddling.

“Your right and he’s still that same nerd when we were kids. The same happy, friendly idiot.” Katsuki said as he nuzzles into Eijiro’s arms, resting up for the little party tonight.

* * *

Shota groaned. First, his son falls head over ass for the brat, but now Nemuri, Hizashi, Ryo, Snipe, Higari, and a bunch of the students, mainly in the new kids, the Todorokis and some of the more, loud kids like Ururaka, the Iida’s, Tsu, Kaminari, Ashido, Togota, Hado, and Amajiki. But the biggest surprise was when the brat met with Eri.

She and her parents showed up a few years ago, right on the front gate, saying someone had lead them there. Shota had grown attached to her so has Shinso, so much so that they are almost brother and sister. Shota and Hizashi were watching the kid, who liked to make fun of Shota’s tendency to not show emotion or feelings. They were heading from the work out room when they heard a loud “IZU.” They looked around and saw a small form crash into Izuku. The two roll and tumble into a nearby wall, where the ex-heroes see the little girl chocking out by squeezing the air out of the brat.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Eri said as she said smiling.

“Eri, it’s soo good to see you,” Izuku said smiling as he pets her head gently. “How are you?”

“I’m great, everyone here is fun and nice,” she said, chuckling as she bounces around, “but not as nice as you. You helped get me and mommy and daddy away from the bad man and brought us here.”

“I’m glad you're having fun,” Izuku says getting up, lifting Eri upon his shoulders. “We can spend time at the party.”

“Well, from what others say, you like Toshi,” Eri says chuckling.

Izuku spluttered and stumbled, holding on to Eri so she wouldn’t fall. Shota and Hizashi chuckled as the brat’s face turned into a strawberry, which was pricelessly cute. This big bad boogyman that took quirks from everyone, that took out all his personally trained students, turned into fruit by a teasing little girl.

“Eri! You can't just say things like that.” Izuku whines. “Anyways, it’s – it’s not like that.”

“Oh but you like him don’t you?” Eri asked chuckling at Izuku’s stutter. “You think he’s cute, that’s what aunty Nem said”

“Well Aunty Nem shouldn’t be so nosey,” Izuku says reaching up and tapping Eri on the nose making her giggle. Shota smiled too. He had seen how well he got on with kids his age, it seems he was able to also get along well with younger kids too. ‘This brat may not actually be so bad.’ Shota thought as he and Hizashi walked the two kids around the school.

* * *

After a few days, with Izuku helping the others setting up Christmas decorations before the party while having a bit of fun teasing Hitoshi and getting teased my most of the girls and a few of the guys. This was going to be Izuku’s first time spending holidays with people, and he was actually enjoying himself, not just because of Hitoshi, but the others, Ururaka, the Ideas, and the others from the new class. The Todorokis seemed to be grateful for him. According to Natsu and Shoto, their sperm donor of a father was a bit of an ass and when crazy after quirks were taken away. So now they were free of him and warmed right up to Izuku faster than the others, even with the whole ‘skills test’ or whatever the teachers were calling the thorough beating Izuku put the kids through. Shoto seemed a bit flirtier, with Izuku. That was until the candy cane caught Hitoshi’s ‘Mine, Mine, Mine’ glare he was shooting at him, before backing off.

The day after the decorations were up, the party was a go. Everyone was laughing, dancing, drinking, exchanging gifts, and just having fun. Couples were sitting alone, or with friends or other couples, cuddling up and talking. It may seem crazy to have Christmas when the world is a post-apocalyptic war zone with clans of villains around every corner, but UA still was a force to be wary of, plus you had to be pure evil to run holidays for a bunch of kids and children.

Izuku, who was watched by Nemuri and Kan, looked around the packed gym where most of the younger kids and some parents were. He was dressed in a green tux over a redshirt. He saw Kacchan and Kirishima sitting on some cushions just kissing and relaxing. It made Izuku chuckle, seeing his old bully happy, with someone, trying to be someone better at least for him. Izuku would love to mess with him more, but seeing Kacchan trying to be a better person, happy, it didn’t feel right, especially in a place like this.

Izuku walked around sipping from his cup of punch, chatting with some of the others, until he spies a mop of purple. As he got closer, he saw Hitoshi in a deep purple suit and tie over a dark green shirt, almost like Izuk’s hair. Izuku chuckled as blood rushed to his cheeks, making his way to the boy, seeing that Hitoshi had Eri with him. “Hey you two, how are you doing?”

“We-uh we’re ok,” Hitoshi says smiling looking away from Izuku, making Eri chuckle. “You?”

Izuku nods, “more, now that you’re here.” This just made Hitoshi blush more. Just in time, Aizawa came by and picked Eri up and took her with him, saying it was getting late for her. After saying bye and promising to talk with her later, Izuku was left alone with Hitoshi, Nemuri and Kan having gone to look around, but staying close by.

Alone now, the two were quiet, awkwardly moving from foot to foot or back and forth on their toes to heels. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Hizashi’s voice, who was connected to each of the sound systems of the gyms they were using for the students and families, came on. “Hello everybody, it’s time for the couples to get down to the dance floors for some romance.” His voice said before becoming quieter “hey Shota, get your hobo looking but over here and dance with me.” There’s a bit of a scuffle before some slow song was played. Couples started making their way to the dance area. Izuku could see Shoji and Tokoyami, Momo and Jiro, Kaminari and Sero, Tsu and Ochaku, Touya and Hawks, an older kid/'adult', even Kirishima was dragging a half resisting Kacchan to the floor. That’s when he noticed Hitoshi’s shaking hand extend to him.

“Uhhmm, may I have this dance?” his Purpleness asked blushing deeply. Izuku blushed as well, having never danced before and his feelings for Hitoshi making things complicated. But after a few moments, he nods and takes Hitoshi’s hand and they both walk to the dance floor, where everyone is already holding each other close and swaying to the music.

Once there, Hitoshi and Izuku stand there, blushing awkwardly until Kacchan, in his infinite Pomeranian wisdom, shouts, “Just dance you, idiots.” This shocks the pair back to reality, and into holding hands, and starting to sway gently to the sound of the music. After a few minutes, Izuku feels a slight weight on his shoulder(cause he smoll), looking he sees Hitoshi’s head resting there. Blushing more as tries to go back to just listening to the music, eventually calming down slightly and closing his eyes and resting his head on Hitoshi’s chest.

Eventually, the music ends and the couples head back to socializing or cuddling. Izuku and Hitoshi go back to their little corner. Izuku downing the rest of a drink that he had left in their spot. The two stand there, still holding hands, blushing and hot from the excitement, yes excitement, and they will say nothing differently when they hear giggling. Looking around they see kids pointing above the. Izuku and Hitoshi come to the same realization at the same time and praying they were wrong to look up to see a plant with white and red balls hanging right above them. Mistletoe.

The two blush scarlet, and start fidgeting more as people around them start egging them on. Soon the two shrug and, looking deep into each other’s eyes, purple into emerald, Hitoshi’s soft hand rubbing at Izuku’s freckled cheek, they move in close to each other, never taking their eyes of each other, as they slowly lean in. Their lips parting slightly, drawing closer and closer, almost inches apart, and then. That’s all Izuku remembers.


	13. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes in an awkward position

  
  


Izuku groans as he wakes up. The first thing he is welcomed to his head pounding, and body somewhat sore, much like one would get after a good work out. After opening his eyes he finds he has been stripped to his pants and is wearing someone else’s shirt, one that was longer than his usual one, as it almost reached his knees. He also found he was strapped down to the bed. Though rally confused and after looking around, and blushes deeply when he sees Shinso asleep in the bed next to him.

Izuku immediately blanked, the situation he was in, too much for him. Being strapped to a bed, with the cute cat boy next to him, while wearing his shirt, probably, as it doesn’t look like he’s wearing a shirt, and not remembering what happened during the dance the night before. Like true Izuku fashion, he starts overthinking what might have happened, letting out a small shriek, which wakes Shinso. The purple-haired boy groans as he wakes up, blinking his eyes clear of sleep.

“Look whos finally up, how are you feeling?” Shinso asked the restrained boy.

“Well I’m tied to a bed, wearing your shirt, with a killer headache, and I can't remember half of last night,” Izuku said plainly.

“Yeah about that” Shinso said sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, color starting to appear to his cheeks. “You know how Kaminari likes to pull pranks. And well.” He sais slowly as if he was working himself up to something that he didn’t really feel comfortable with. “I kind of had a thing for him when we were younger. But he was into Jiro, that is until he found out that she was into Momo, Then he hooked up with Sero but that was more platonic than anything else. Then he tried Mina, but she was more interested in Ojiro. And I think it wasn’t till recently that he started looking my way and we started getting close. But then you showed up, and he saw and heard how I felt about you and I guess got a bit jealous. And maybe, kind of, perhaps, possibly, slippedsomealchoholintoyourdrinkwhileweweredancing.” Shinso said the last part really fast, before going full read and covering his face in his hands.

Izuku, being a mumbler himself some times(a lot), was able to hear the words, but it took a few minutes for them to click into place. “WHAT?” he squeaked, squirming more in his restraints for a few minutes. “You're saying your ex basically drugged me?” he asked slowly.

“’drugged’ is such a harsh and accurate term.” Shinso admitted, “but he wasn’t the one to actually put it in. Shoto may have helped a bit in that too, seems he’s the jealous type.” Shinso said looking cheekily at the boy tied to his bed.

This made Izuku freeze, look up at the purplenet as if he was the one drunk. Though that jawline and those piercing heterochromia eyes, did have a certain allure to them, and Shoto did seem sweet, and protective especially when people called Izuku names. But he was getting off-topic. “OK spill. Tell me what happened after we danced.”

Shinso sighed, making Izuku think it sounded a lot like Aizawa’s whenever Izuku teased him about the Present Mic. “Well after we danced, we got back and had some drinks. Then everyone was whispering, giggling and pointing. We looked and saw a mistletoe hanging right above us. It was awkward and weird with everyone watching, but we leaned in, and I thought I smelled something on your breath but I didn’t really think of it at the time. We kissed.” He said still covering his read face with his hands, not looking at Izuku, who was both glad he missed that because he probably would have made a complete fool of himself and upset that he missed their first kiss. That was until Shinso continued.

“It was supposed to be a quick thing. A peck. But then you kind of leaned into it. With. Your. Tongue.” ‘Ok, any god’s out there want to take me now? No? ok then’ Izuku thought as he went full strawberry. “I was too surprised to stop you for a minute. After pulling away You were all giggly and swaying. Someone called Nemuri and Kan over and when we tried to snap you out of it, you threw up all over yourself, still giggling and saying things like calling me cute and fluffy. Shoto and Kaminari came forward, well Touya kind of dragged the pair forward saying that they spiked your drink while we were dancing. They are in big trouble with Nemuri and Dad, as well as Touya and Rei. While Nemuri and Kan were lecturing the two, they left you with me, you kind of kept cuddling up to me, kissing me until Dad came over and brought us here. We cleaned you up and got you in bed, but you kept pulling me down to keep me here and Dad was kind of done with everything so he allowed it after strapping you in bed, as you kept rubbing up against me. You passed out after a while.”

Izuku couldn’t think, he was too embarrassed. He knows it wasn’t his fault but still, he had made a complete ass of himself in front of everyone especially Shinso, and they had just started to get close. He probably thought Izuku was a big idiot.

After looking at Izuku, squirming in his bonds for a few minutes. Shinso chuckled, “You know, you look cute in that.” He says softly, laying back down next to him. This relaxed Izuku a bit, smiling at the other boy.

“It is your shirt you know” Izuku chides trying to move but can't due to the restraints.

“And I’m saying I can get used to you in them,” he says playfully pulling on Izuku’s bindings, unable to get him out as Aizawa has the keys. But he could still tease the boy.

“harder daddy” Izuku whispers, making Shinso freeze, look Izuku in the eye before taking a pillow and try to smother him as he starts laughing his head off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but starting a new fic and planing to lead up to a big confrontation that I know that most of you are waiting for


	14. Bakugo is bad at emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, and he pays for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for being away from this work for a while, I just started working on a new fic and a bunch of things came up and took a lot of time.

The next day, after Aizawa untied Izuku from the bed. He decided to talk with Shoto and Kaminari after what happened at the party. Toshi and Aizawa set up a meeting in one of the empty training rooms. Once there, Izukuj walks up to the duel colored hair and the one with the lightning bolt in his hair. “So do either of you have something you want to tell me?”

“I-I like you, Izuku, your sweet, and nice and cute and just wanted to have a night with you. I’m sorry for what we did.” Todoroki said looking down, squirming around, fidgeting from one foot to another.

“And I may have been feeling a bit jealous, I mean, I know I kind of threw away Shino’s advances, but seeing you with him, watching the two of you get close, it kind of hurt,” Kaminari said looking down, and around the room, anywhere except Toshi and Izuku.

Izuku sighs, flapping his palm into his forehead, before running it down his face. “OK, Look. I’m not mad. Or upset. But next time, there’s a problem, just talk to me? And Shoto, same for you, I’ll talk with Toshi, but I don’t think he will mind sharing.”

“Hey as long as I'm not the only one you will be teasing, I’m all for it,” Toshi said shrugging, smiling slightly.

“See? Now let’s just go about our day, OK?” Izuku asks the two nod and makes their way out. After they were gone, Toshi walked up to Izuku.

“You handled that better than most would in your place.” He said resting his head on Izuku’s fluffy head.

“Their hearts were in the right place, they just went about it the wrong way.” Izuku said holding the taller boy close. After a few more minutes, the two hear yelling from the hallway. Izuku sighs as he pulls away from his (boy?)friend and heads outside to see Bakugo yelling at the two he just talked to.

“… could have caused a bigger shit show then it did, you have no idea what he’s like, especially when he’s not holding back.” The Pomeranian was saying.

“To be fair, Baka-go Crap-suki, neither have you,” Izuku said. The people standing in the halls, watching all of this gasp, not seeing anyone backtalk Bakugo before. The dandelion freezes, turning his head to the green-haired boy, who has a bored look on his face as he leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“What-what did you call me, villain?” he asked hesitantly, like he kind of didn’t want to say anything but couldn’t stop himself.

“Oh wow, what a comeback,” Izuku said dramatically rolling his eyes. “Look Bakugo, I’m not interested in fighting you, at least not right now.”

“Oh, you think your soo cute?” Bakugo said smirking awkwardly like he still didn’t want to but his pride, or at least what’s left of it, wouldn’t let him back down. “Too scared, Deku?”

“BakuBitchi, I'm adorable. But if you want your blond butt kicked up and down these halls, I’ll be your huckleberry.” He said standing up straight and removing his shirt and handing it over to Toshi. He stretches out, swinging his arms around, while also stretching out his scars, all over his body, some deeper than others. One, a rather large one, was positioned right over his chest, in the shape of a star. He finished it off by tilting his head, cracking his neck. “Your move buttercup.”

Bakugo growled before launching at Izuku, who sighed, grabbing Bakugo’s wild right swing, and using his momentum slamming him hard face-first into the wall, before grabbing him around the middle and delivering a crushing suplex, by flipping him over, into the floor, following it up with a falling ax kick, driving his heel into Bakugo’s gut, making the blond cough out saliva and a bit of blood.

“OK, I think you made your point Izuku” Aizawa, who was watching from the sidelines, said, moving in and standing next to Izuku. “Kirishima, can you take Bakugo to the recovery station?” Kirishima nods, picking up Bakugo, putting one of the blonde’s arms around his neck, and one of his arms around Bakugo’s waist, before walking him to rest up.

Izuku sighs, accepting the shirt back from Toshi, and put it back on, and heading back out with the purple-haired boy to the cots. But before anyone can go too far, Bakugo calls back to them, “This isn’t over Izuku, I will fight you for real, and we will settle this.”

“Can’t wait, Katsuki.” Izuku calls back not looking at him, but if he had, he might have noticed a ghost of a soft smile or a slight wet look in the blond's eyes, as if he had just been reminded or seen a glimpse of his friend before they were pulled in opposite directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you guys want to see anything, let me know, I'm not planing on having the big Chisaki beef for a while.


End file.
